1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to utility vessels as employed in the petroleum industry and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved barge vessel for effective large volume oil skimming and/or for providing a calm water work environment on high seas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great number of oil skimming vessels as outfitted with diverse types of oil skimmer equipment, boom structure, tankage and the like. Large volume oil skimming has previously been attempted by vessels towing boom structures for herding the surface oil into a centrally trailing skimmer device. This teaching is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,095 and 3,662,891. Another approach at oil spill confinement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,869 wherein water spray booms set up herding current flow to direct concentrated surface oil into a skimming device. A great number of individual oil skimmer devices are known in the art and these may take various forms that utilize principles such as weir separation, preferential absorption properities, and the like. No prior art has been found that relates to a specialized barge vessel for calming of higher seas for either oil skimming or other work environment purposes.